


Close Quarters

by jeweniper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweniper/pseuds/jeweniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a few drabbles, Ukai and Takeda are brought together by one leaky roof</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Once again inspired by an AU prompt, I decided to try writing drabbles. But I'm greedy and wanted one semi-coherent story, so each character gets two drabbles. It's short, and all I can seem to write is cheese. Enjoy!

Ukai frowned at the leaking ceiling. _What the fuck?_ Stomping upstairs, he pounded the door and conjured curses in his mouth.

“Coming!” A voice sang out. Ukai remembered now. The novelist Takeda lived up here, but this would actually be their first meeting. The door opened, and curses died on his lips. Large brown eyes, fluffy black hair, and a sleepy smile greeted him. “Yes?”

Ukai’s face burned. “Um. Your…there’s water coming from my ceiling?” A moment passed, and then Takeda apologized profusely, running to some back room. They could fix his roof.

But he had to spend the night.

* * *

 

Repairs would begin the next day. Takeda would pay, of course. His neighbor, Ukai, was a younger man with a mean face but a surprisingly kind personality. And a powerful build. A _nice_ build. A—

_I should make coffee._

After the initial awkwardness, the two got along easily. He felt comfortable. “Here you go,” Takeda said, handing him another mug. He took it black, but grimaced on each first sip. _Cute_. Takeda blushed.

“What’s wrong?” Ukai asked, concerned. _Too cute._

“Oh nothing, I just feel bad. I’m such a klutz!”

“Stop apologizing,” he huffed. Takeda would have to keep him.

* * *

 

It took two weeks. Two weeks of coming home to coffee, saving dishes from disaster, waking to hummed songs. It was like vacation.

But all vacations must end.

“Um,” Ukai looked from the doorway. It seemed so far. “Thanks again for letting me stay.”

Takeda smiled, hair fluffing in the breeze. Of course he was perched perfectly by the window. Spring sunlight highlighted a mole just under his button-up’s hemline. Ukai gulped. Leaving now was definitely for the best.

He gripped the doorknob. Then he imagined the evening alone with a beer. _How pathetic, it’s not that big a deal…_

* * *

 

Takeda watched him turn around. Studied the way his muscles shifted beneath his T-shirt as he turned the doorknob. Would he really never walk through his door again? Sure, he’d caused Ukai nothing but trouble, but would he truly never come back..?

“Wait,” He mumbled. _Too quiet._ But he looked up to find Ukai gazing at him from over his shoulder. Takeda reddened. _Now or never._ He looked away, scribbled his number down, and quickly shuffled over to shove it into the younger man’s back pocket. “…If you ever want to grab a drink.”

“Sure,” Ukai said as Takeda smiled.


End file.
